


Sub Rosa Bakery

by SuperPancake



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Humor, also part sub shop, coffee and sweets, wing man yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPancake/pseuds/SuperPancake
Summary: Ruby likes the usual girl who has been coming into her mother’s shop for the past year.Yang, like the best big sister ever, gives Ruby some advice!





	Sub Rosa Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick little story I just kinda thought about last night and thought.  
> WHY NOT? Never done one of these before!!
> 
> Enjoy!

She was a blur of motion, taking orders, preparing food, delivering meals to tables, setting to-go bags over the counter, cleaning down tables, and placing pick up bags near the register. 

Yup, it was just a normal, everyday job at the Sub Rosa Bakery. Ah yes, the only shop of it’s kind that sold subs, coffee, and pastries. Because why not? Ruby’s mother, Summer Rose, had always experimented with new ways to create something memorable. Taiyang Xiao-Long, her father had made an offhand joke about creating some kind of sub pastry monstrosity. And thus the Sub Rosa Bakery was born! Needless to say it was a surprise, and an even bigger surprise when the shop did exceptionally well on opening day, and everyday after. It wasn’t until Summer’s death did business slow down. The atmosphere just wasn’t the same without her infectious smile and generous nature.

However, since her daughter, Ruby, took over she was slowly bringing back the old time charm. And a little of her own too!

“Yang! I need that number 3 and 5 order as quick as you can!” Ruby called from the wooden pastry counter.

Yang, her older sister with a wild mane of blonde hair had just finished tying it up behind her before diving to the sub counter. 

“No worries Rubes! I got this!” She called back and began laying out bread. The sisters worked with practiced ease and always had smiles on their faces. The two obviously worked well with each other, and things ran so smoothly until the bell chimed and the door swung open, a familiar chill suddenly washed through the warm shop.

A young woman, with striking white hair all done up in a side ponytail, walked her way around the tables and up to the front counter like she owned the place. Ruby, with all her grace and poise almost dropped the two orders Yang just finished upon seeing her. Quickly passing them over to the two patrons she made her way over to the front.

“Weiss! Yes! Hey! Cool! Usual as..usual?” Ruby squeaked. Any other customer Ruby could at least form some coherent sentences, but in front of the long time patron she just seemed to...freeze. Weiss wasn’t super mean or rude, really, but sometimes she did come storming in the shop in a rage. Thankfully, this was not one of those times.

Quirking a white brow and a smile at Ruby’s motor malfunction, she tipped her head.

“Yes, exactly. Thank you, Ruby.” Weiss spoke in perfect clarity, each word never tumbling over the other in an awkward mess.

How did she do that!?

Face a shade of pink, Ruby quickly punched in the order information and turned away.

“Uh, just down here..yeah. But you probably already knew that.” She softly whispered the last sentence under her breath as she shook the coffee beans into the coffee maker. To distract her mind she quickly drew up her shoulder length hair and tied it into a short ponytail of her own at the back. From the corner of her eye she watched Yang make weird kissy faces at her and smiled devilishly. Silver eyes threw a nasty glare with all the ferocity of an angry puppy.

Ruby briefly questioned if she could disown her sister. 

Steaming dark liquid poured from the pot into the paper cup with an intricate design of a rose on it. Ruby always wondered what kind of person liked their coffee dark as the night and plain as bread. Apparently really really pretty girls with white hair, blue eyes, and a cool scar. 

Yang slid the wrapped sub over to the end of the silver counter, right where it met wood into the to-go/bakery section. Ruby snatched up the sub and placed the coffee down. “We’re uh, having this small sample with every meal. To promote our newest dessert..so I hope you like it and stuff.” Ruby pulled out a rather generous portion of a square, yellow cake from the display and carefully placed it into a plastic container, then all the food into a bag.

“I’ll be sure to try it and let you know what I think upon my next visit. I hope you’re doing well, Ruby. You work hard, maybe relax with some of your own pastries?” Weiss asked.

From the silver counter came a loud, amused snort. 

“That was the second batch because she ate all of the first!” Yang cackled.

A loud ‘thunk’ drew Weiss’ attention back to Ruby, who had her head lying face first on the wood. 

“I see.” Was all that was said on that matter, but the tone was more amused? Did Weiss find her totally unjustified teasing funny?

Whatever it was, Ruby still wanted to murder her older sister, even if Weiss’ amused voice sounded light like the bell on their front door.

Like always though, Weiss slid the lien across the counter top, picked up her food, then left. 

“Take care! Come back and totally shut my sister down again sometime!” Yang called after her, thankfully the door was already shut and Weiss was a quick walker.

Yet that didn’t stop Ruby from tackling her sister to the ground.

* * *

 

“Ugh, I don’t know what I’m gonna do.” Ruby fell face first into her pillow. Her bare feet stuck up in the air behind her.

Yang stopped mid brush through her hair.

“What? About snow-cone? And how you’re too gay to function when she comes waltzing through the doors with her long white hair and piercing bl-“ Ruby smacked Yang in the face with her pillow. 

“Shut up! She’s been coming in for the last year now, we talk and I really like her. But I don’t know what the heck I’m supposed to do about it! Do I outright tell her?” Ruby sat up and squared her shoulders.

“Hey, Weiss. How about you ‘an me go on a super romantic date that will leave you thinking, ‘Wow, I really really like this Ruby girl, and I wanna be her girlfriend.’ Would that work? Wait. How do I even find out if she’s into women!?” Ruby panicked, shoulders deflating.

Finished brushing the untamable mane that was her hair, Yang plopped down next to Ruby. “I got your back, sis, no worries! And a little kitty-cat told me that Weiss has been telling her about this super cute, kind of awkward girl she met at a bakery.” Yang winked.

Jaw agape, Ruby stared at Yang for a full 46 seconds before her face lit up.

“R-really?” She asked, her cheeks turning pink.

“Sure has, Blake and Weiss have been friends for years. Room mates now even. I talk to her when I go visit Blake but she just..well. She’s a bit nicer talking to you than me.” Yang grinned.

The happy, warm smile that Ruby radiated sat there on her face for a moment before creasing into worry once more.

“W-well then what do I do!?” She shrieked.

A strong, toned arm wrapped around Ruby’s neck and pulled her close.

“Again, no worries sis. I’ll tell you aaaaalll the tricks into wooing a woman!” Yang swept her hand across the air in emphasis for the drawn out ‘all’ like it was something impressive. But how did Ruby know? It’s not like she had any experiences with picking up extremely pretty girls.

She did, however, question how the art of puns would gain Weiss’ favor.

* * *

 

The next few days at the shop were Weiss-less. But oddly enough it suited Ruby just fine. It gave her time to work on her pick up lines and mentally steel herself for her next interaction with the white haired, sparkling, beauty.

And when that bell chimed and the familiar chill that set over the room finally came, Ruby knew. It was showtime.

Stylishly sliding up to the counter she smiled, not too wide and not too little. She was aiming for ‘cool’ after all. In her white apron and red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows she threw an arm on the counter and leaned on it.

“Hey, Weiss. It’s good to see my favorite customer again.” Ruby’s heart was hammering so hard in her chest she could physically feel the blood thumping in her vines. But she did it!! She managed to get that sentence out without any problems at all! She even complimented her without it turning into unintelligible blabbering!

Score one for Ruby! Take that, brain!

Weiss, who had looked a little grouchy when walking in, actually smiled. And Ruby felt her face heat up at making her day.

“Why thank you, Ruby! It’s nice to get some recognition for my frequent visits.” Her smile was infectious, breezing over to Ruby’s as well. “I also found that simple lemon tart to be quite excellent. Although, some may disagree with how I act and all, but I do enjoy sweeter things than tart and sour.” She finished her report with a wink and all hell broke loose in Ruby’s mind.

Was that supposed to mean something!? Did she want a different dessert or pastry to try? Was it a joke? Did she really like tart things more than sweet?

Realizing she had just been staring into the void of emotional turmoil for a solid minute, she snapped to attention and laughed awkwardly.

“Ahaha-ha, yeah! R-right! I’ll get your usual ready for you!” She called as she walked over to the coffee machines.

If Weiss was effected by the weird behavior it didn’t show. Maybe she didn’t care? Or maybe she was used to it? Ruby didn’t know which one was worse. But it didn’t matter! She had to get back on track! She had to pull out the big guns!

After putting another slice of lemon tart and some round, doughy chocolate covered concoction into a container, she held out Weiss’ coffee with a suddenly shaking hand, but going stiff at the shoulders. 

Weiss carefully took the shaking beverage and eyed Ruby questionably.

“Ruby, are you alr-“

“Coffee! Super hot!” Ruby suddenly blurted out, startling Weiss. “No worries! Umm!! Not as hot as you!” Silver and blue stared at each other in awkward silence before Ruby practically teleported away. The doors to the back swung wildly behind her fast exit. Yang wheezed and doubled over, holding onto her stomach in a fit of roaring laughter.

“Don’t worry Rubes! I’m sure she’ll give you one more...shot!” She cracked.

Weiss blinked, eyes still wide as she looked down into her coffee. A foam shaped heart sat on top of the steaming liquid.

Her cheeks darkened.

* * *

 

The first attempt was horrible, but the second attempt was just as horrible, as was the third, and pretty much all the rest. Puns obviously weren’t her thing but Yang reassured her it was all in the delivery. So she tried over. 

“Hey girl, been thinking about you a latte..”

And Over. 

“You roast my heart!!”

And over.

“You’re looking very non-fat these days!” Okay, that one actually earned her a slap in the face.

And over again.

“My coffee isn’t hot enough, could you hold it?”

They were all met with the same stunned silence, but Ruby didn’t run away. They both shared timid smiles and bright blushes and continued on their days. That is until Weiss walked in one evening, looking more determined than her usual impassive expression or light smile.

Ruby herself had looked a little different too. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were drooping. It had been a long day at the shop, which was noticeable from the bakery display being almost completely picked clean. Ruby still put on her best smile for her best customer.

“Hey, my coffee hasn’t kicked in yet.” A tired yawn followed after. “So I can’t think of any coffee lines right now...the usual right?” 

The way Ruby looked so disheveled was strikingly adorable. The lazy smile, the messy hair, the creased clothes and tired silver eyes made Weiss relax.

“As charming as most of them were, I’m not here for a sub, or coffee.”

Ruby instantly woke up.

“Uh wha? Just some sweets then?” Ruby asked with a tilt to her head, why else would Weiss just walk in here? Was this a prank? Was she being pranked!?

“Something like that...I’m actually here for you, Ruby Rose. I think we need to talk.” Weiss suddenly sounded so soft. It was completely different from the usual confident, and some what arrogant flutter to her voice she usually had.

Ruby quickly looked over at Yang. Yang, who had stopped mid sweep, was just as confused as Ruby was. Nevertheless, she nodded for her sister to go on. And she did.

Ruby turned her attention back to Weiss and nodded.

“Sure, of course, Weiss.” Ruby walked around the counter and out into the seating area. She slid into one of the circular booths, and Weiss followed suit.

“What did you wanna talk about?” She asked, vaguely aware of all her attempted pick up lines that Weiss could bring up.

“About our relationship. It appears we um..have some attraction towards one another. And I think..” Weiss adjusted her powder blue shirt, obviously uncomfortable.

Seeing the usually stoic young woman acting, well..less than stoic had Ruby’s heart rate pick up. She wanted to know about their relationship?? 

“Youuu thiiiink?” Ruby encouraged.

Weiss cleared her throat. “I think it would be foolish if we didn’t act on our feelings.” She finished and stared hopefully at her potential partner. 

As soon as the words dropped Ruby’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Shining, silver dinner plates. “S-so you’re asking meee?”

“I want to date you! You dolt!” Weiss snapped. Honestly! Out of everyone in the entire world she managed to catch feelings for this complete air head! Maybe she could just get up and walk out of here with some dignity if she left immediately, but Ruby’s hand found hers, anchoring her in place. 

“Weiss! I’ve been trying so hard to ask you out but each and every time I did it was just a mess. I really really like you too. It was embarrassing! I wanted to die!” She threw her face into her other hand. “But im so glad you said something..it was getting really hard to NOT eat the last of the lemon tart I’d save for you..” Ruby blushed. 

Weiss couldn’t help but smile at the adorable mess in front of her. With a gentle hand she moved Ruby’s hand from her face, faintly aware of the dry powdery softness of flour on the soft digits. ‘Must be preparing for tomorrow..’ Weiss thought as she leaned closer. “Yes, well. I have something sweeter in mind I’ve been wanting to try for quite some time now.” Her voice was soft, like the dough Ruby kneaded every morning until it was fine enough for baking. Ruby found herself being drawn forward and she quietly asked; 

“Sweeter than my baking?”

The answer was a sweet, soft press of lips against hers. And Ruby instantly melted like the chocolate chips in her best selling cookies. This though? This was much better.

She wouldn’t mind if shifts started ending like this.

Weiss pulled back with a satisfied smirk.

“Yes, much sweeter.” 

A gagging noise was made somewhere close to them and Weiss’ pleasant smile thinned into a straight line.

“Yaaaang!” Ruby whined. She just needed to not have Yang around whenever she was trying to be a lady killer. In her own, Ruby way of course. Yang of course, just smiled, stared straight at Ruby, and made another gagging noise, much more pronounced and forceful this time too. Ruby jumped out of the booth and chased her sister around the shop. But she did have to give it to Yang. Her puns were so bad Weiss finally had to put an end to them. 

Weiss sighed, but she guessed if she was going to appear here more she would have to get used to Yang’s teasing.

It would be totally worth it though. Especially if she could sneak in a few kisses between orders.~


End file.
